narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:By kenzo
Welcome buddy, I hope you like it here! Need any help, just ask me! --Mewshuji 06:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, listen to me, Kiddie. First of all, due to that article having Noooooothing to do with naruto or naruto fanon, i could delete it right now, being an admin, but im not that kind of person. Second of all, what did you expect? A pat on the back for a living orange? At least mine offer a sense of reality, yours.... is a talking orange.... Also, you havent been here long enough to call me a God Mod, most around the fact cause you probably dont know what that as, seeing as you misspelled it. Also, if you want to score respect here, start working on "real" articles instead of damn humor, by dueing that, people begin to see thsi wiki as a joke, and end up leaving, which if you end up being the cause of, can cause a permanent Ban. Have a Good Day, noob --Seireitou 04:22, 27 February 2009 (UTC) And the War Begins Alright, lets start. First of all, if your older then me by that much, then you honestly need to get laid or a girlfriend, big time. Secondly, these articles are not a joke, many were carefully written and created. And also, that big talk coming from a man who thiks humor doesnt count as a joke. Also, this wiki aitn for your damn amusement, well, it is but not in that way. It is for hard-core naruto fans to write their side of the story, not for idiots like you to go writting up damn articles about Oranges. Further more, i never said a good joke isnt allowed, but a talking orange, doesnt quite fit that criteria. Secondly, seeing as your friends with Mewshuji and most of your little rants are based on his ideals, im not a godmod, well, i am, in some way but i accept that and am working on fixing my articles to be more balanced. Another thing, im one of the most respected users and most contributors here, i can snap my fingers and exile you, so dont piss me off. Further more, not only am i a admin and beaurocrat, but i was recently given the job of inspecting and refining articles, and your little orange guy fits my job description. Also, real funny, voting me as a horrible user, i should have known that coming from a guy who makes talking oranges. Also, if my "sex list" is your only arguement, then you sir, are terribly outmatched. Look, im not trying to be a piss-off but my job is not to be taken lightly, im trying to make this wiki as good as possible and people like you hinder that. --Seireitou 04:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *sighs* where to begin First of all, i wont delete your article. Secondly, opinion is one thing, but utter ruin of a wiki's standards is another thing. Thirdly, a hard-core naruto fan knows that naruto cant be kept so standard and will always want it to expand further then its initial starting poit, even if it means crossing into bleach and/or others. Fourthly, once i had just realized your a girl, and this "sex" talk suddenly makes sense why your against it, but seriously, like you said, if everyone s entitled to their own opinions, then that falls under my opinions. Also, i never wanted this war to begin with, accualy, i mgith have even requested for us to be friends yet that depends solely on your descision. Further more, i only want whats best for the wiki, nothing more. And last thing, sorry about adressing you as a guy, error on my part >////_////> --Seireitou 04:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *chuckles* Well, i guess..... and also, i have to admit, the orange guy is alittle funny ^_^ Also, i guess, personally, the only reason i blew up like that was because i wanted people to see that im trying to change my godmod ways and be more serious with my writing, so again sorry for blowing up on you like that..... I hope, maybe soon, we can become friends *holds out hand* --Seireitou 05:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Thats great to hear ^^ Also, about the voting on my userpage, i can tell by now, you did that, right? Well, even if you did or didnt, i guess i kinda provoked you to that so sorry and thanks, i try my best on my articles. --Seireitou 05:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC)